Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice
by NewHampshireGirl
Summary: Smiling at this thought, he asked, "I'm curious… what's the name of that paint color?" She laughed and replied, "Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice." Continuation of the "Unconditionally" series. Cute, fluffy, Tony, Leah and Jack one-shot. Tony/OC


**Disclaimers: **I do not own NCIS or its characters. They belong to CBS and show creators, just playing in the sandbox not making any money off of this. Only thing I own in this little piece is Leah and Jack DiNozzo.

**Warnings: **Fluffy, extremely fluffy

**A/N: **Just wanted to put something out there in this series while I still work on that Ziva returns story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice<strong>

After an incredibly long, tiring, rainy day, Anthony DiNozzo came home to a warm house and a home cooked meal. Besides having a warm body in his bed every night, being married also provided him with hearty meals on the table every night.

"What a day," Tony quipped, loudly, dropping his bag down by the front door. Hanging his coat on the antique coat rack, he let out a relieved sigh. It felt good to be home. He found his lock box for his weapon and locked it inside out of the reach of his son. "And to think I'm lucky enough to go back and do it all over again tomorrow," he continued as he entered the kitchen. He ruffled Jack's hair, causing the little boy to giggle, and went to kiss Leah's cheek. "I hope you and Jack had a better day than me."

"Well, Jack had a play date with Brennan, while Mommy went to the doctor," Leah said as she put dinner on the kitchen island. "And judging from the cookie crumbs on his face when I went to pick him up, I'd say he had a good time."

Tony chuckled and sat down at the island next to Jack in his high chair. He reached out and ruffled his son's downy head again. Jack looked up from carefully picking through his peas and grinned, showing his trademark DiNozzo smile. "Oh, Jackson Anthony, you little charmer you. I bet you wormed your way into getting those cookies from , hmm?"

Leah gave her husband a healthy portion of the Shepard's Pie she had made and titled her head to one side, throwing her boys a look. "Claire has always been a sucker for those smiles. Which is why she gave me some cookies to bring home to you."

"I love that woman," Tony joked, but quickly wiped the smirk off his face when he noticed Leah glaring at him. "But not as much as I love you, sweetheart."

"If I ever suspect you of cheating on me—I'll know where to look first," Leah teased him, sending color to his cheeks. She reached over the island and pat his hand. "Don't worry, darling, I know you would never hurt me like that. I'm just messing with you."

Tony grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips in a chaste kiss. "Listen, it took me so long to find you… I would never jeopardize loosing you by stepping out on you."

Leah continued to smile at him, teasingly. "Even though in just a few months I'm going to be as large as a whale?"

"Already told you when you were pregnant with Jack that I think you're beautiful when carrying my child."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to hear it over and over again."

Tony watched as she helped Jack with his dinner, coaxing him gently to eat his ground lamb, and he smiled to himself. He never had any doubts that his wife was going to make a good mother… his doubts had been about himself being a father… but over the last year and a half with Leah's help he had grown into his role as daddy. And he loved it. Even when he'd been up late at night comforting his infant son. "Did your appointment go well?"

Leah glanced up from her dinner plate. "Yes, everything checks out."

"Did the doctor tell you what we're having?"

"No. The baby wasn't cooperating today. Must have known Daddy couldn't make the appointment."

"Oh," Tony replied, smiling to hide his disappointment. "Next time then."

"Next time," Leah said, softly, patting his hand gently.

Jack finished his dinner before his parents and Leah held him over with a cookie while they finished their own dinners. When they were all done Tony cleared their plates and cleaned up, while Leah took the toddler upstairs for his bath. He finished cleaning up the kitchen just in time to venture upstairs and read a bedtime story to his son. It was the part of the day that Tony looked forward to the most, those few precious moments with Jack seated on his lap while he read to him.

Leah was putting clean sheets on Jack's crib when Tony arrived upstairs and Jack was playing with some of his trucks in the middle of the room. But when he saw his father standing there, he stood, grinning and pointed towards the bookcase. "Dada, read me book?"

"Okay, give Mommy a good night kiss first," Tony instructed the little boy as he went to sit in the rocking chair.

"Mama," Jack called, holding his hands out to be picked up. Leah obliged him. "Nigh, nigh, Mama," he whispered, kissing his mother sweetly. She plopped the toddler into Tony's lap.

"What book am I reading?"

Jack leaned over the edge of the rocking chair and pulled a book off of the nearby shelf. "This!" he exclaimed, holding out his favorite book.

Tony looked at Leah, incredulously. "Jack, really? We've read _Clifford the Big Red Dog _about a thousand times."

"Dada! Read!" Jack demanded.

"You better give him what he wants or he's going to be a holy terror putting down for the night," Leah said with a shrug.

Tony sighed and conceded, because sometimes it wasn't worth the fight. "Hi, my name is Emily Elizabeth and this is my dog Clifford…" he began to read and by the time the book was over little Jack was sound asleep in his arms. "No wonder you always want to hear this book… you never stay awake for the end."

Leah laughed, softly from the door and gazed happily at her boys. "I think he just likes spending the time with you."

"Yeah," he whispered, kissing the top of his son's head. "I like spending the time with him too."

Slowly, Tony got up from the rocking chair and carried Jack to his crib. He laid him down gently, brushed his brown hair back and gave him another soft kiss on his forehead. On his way out of the room he flipped on the nightlight and the monitor and shut the reading lamp off. He wrapped an arm around Leah's waist and turned her away from Jack's room, moving her slightly out of the way to close the door. "How about you and I go relax in front of a fire? After running around in the rain all day I think it's just what I need."

Leah agreed but first there was something she wanted to show. "Alright, but I need your opinion on something first."

Tony was a little perplexed when she led him into the bedroom they had picked to be the new baby's. She turned the light on to reveal that it was completely empty and there was a painting tarp covering the hard wood floors. "Ah… am I painting this weekend?"

"Yes. If you're not on call," she said with a smile. She gestured towards the paint cans in the middle of the room. "I had some time after my appointment to stop by the hardware store and pick up the paint color I wanted. But… I'm not entirely sold on it yet."

"And you want me to open the can and look at it to give you my opinion?"

"Yes, please."

Tony sighed and grabbed a paint can opener. He got down onto one knee and pried open one of the cans open and gently lifted the lid off. He was staring at very pink, pool of paint of the orchid variety. "Ah… Leah…"

Leah ignored the hesitation in his voice. "I know it's really bright in the can, but the guy at the hardware store says it dries darker and that his daughter absolutely loves it."

"Um… that's great and I'm sure it's very pretty once it dries darker it's just… I don't think our son would like it very much."

"Jack? Why would he care about the color of paint we use in his sister's room?"

Tony put the lid back on the paint and stood, rubbing his temple. "Sweetheart," he said, closing his eyes tightly as her words sunk in. His eyes popped open to see her smiling at him, a coy little grin and he let his hands drop to his sides, "Are we… are we having a girl?"

Leah nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Yes. I lied at dinner… she was cooperating today… but I didn't think it was special to just come out say it."

He moved towards her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her, hungrily. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss. Tony pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. In six months he would be singing his little girl to sleep in this very room. Smiling at this thought, he asked, "I'm curious… what's the name of that paint color?"

She laughed and replied, "Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice."


End file.
